There Were a Crooked Man
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: This story is based on a song from a game called The Crooked Man. This is pretty much my first songfic. I hope you enjoy! Warning: Crooked Life. May change to Crossover of The Crooked Man.


**There Were a Crooked Man**

**Summary: This is based on a song. By someone who made the game called The Crooked Man.**

**A/N: I like this song. It's a cool song. So yeah I hope you enjoy it. I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the song. I only own my ideas.**

"_There was a crooked man…"_

Ethan realizes this whole entire life is crooked. He lost everything he wanted. What is he supposed to do? There's only one thing he could think of. Everybody is happy, everybody but Ethan that he know. They live their lives straight but Ethan, his life was completely crooked. What could he do to make all this pain go away? He can't possibly talk about Benny all the time about the pain because who really wants to sit here and talk about something that's so depressing? Why him why did he have to be the one? Why can't it be someone else? Just tell him why?

"_And he walked a crooked mile…"_

Ever since Sarah broke up with him, he has been so sad begging to stop the pain already. He didn't get why though. Why Sarah did broke up with him? He gave everything she needed to her. Everything that Jesse didn't do for her. What did he do so wrong to make her break up with him? He never cheated on her, he loved her so much. So much he just die for her, he will do anything for her! Anything to please her! What did he do?

"_He found a crooked sixpence…"_

"Ethan, I need to talk to you." This was back when he was dating Sarah when Sarah have to give the big news to him.

"Sure Sarah, have a sit!" He let Sarah sit down. He sat down and smiled at Sarah's beautiful face. Sarah looked at Ethan sadly. Ethan's smile faded away as if this is serious news.

"Ethan, I don't think I could do this anymore."

"What do you mean "can't do this anymore"? Are you saying you're breaking up with me?" She nodded sadly. Ethan was surprised.

"But why, why do you want to break up with me?"

"You always a yes man, Ethan and I'm afraid that you will cheat on me with another girl who's prettier than me one day. I just don't think I could trust you anymore." He was really surprised how she said it.

"I'm sorry, Ethan but this relationship is over. Goodbye, Ethan." She got up and left the house. Ethan stood there shocked and sad. Why will she think of something like that?

"_Upon a crooked stile…"_

He always dreamed to be a scientist, but everything become badly. Why he wasn't choice? He had the best grades in the entire, and he didn't make it to any of the schools. And his family didn't have enough money to get him to go to another country for college. Why didn't they? Wasn't because he was too smart? Or maybe he wasn't cool enough to go to college?

"_He bought a crooked cat…"_

"Wish me good luck guys!" His family smiled at him, and he left the house to go to college and sign up. After all those hard work he had a phone called.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't able to make you join this college, sorry!" They hanged up and Ethan stood there and cried.

"_Which caught a crooked mouse…"_

He had been having family issues ever since all of this happened. He always thought "If I didn't get my lover or my dream at least I have family and that's all what matters to me!" but something just controlled him to do this such a thing. He didn't really meant to but he was all too late to take it all back though.

"_And they all lived together…"_

Ethan was so upset today that he just went to his house. He slammed the door and walked to his old room. His mother was very worried about him so she went upstairs and looked at Ethan.

"Ethan, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." He said when his face was on the pillow. She went closer to him.

"What's wrong, Ethan?"

"I SAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" He got up the bed and grabbed his mother's neck and pushes her against the wall. He was choking her. When his father came in the room, his father was completely shock what Ethan was doing his mother.

"ETHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR MOTHER, STOP IT!" His father shouted at him. He realizes when he was doing. He stopped choking her and looked at her.

"Mom, are you ok?" He went down to the ground on his knees. She didn't talk or anything. Ethan's father went up to her and listens to her heart. She wasn't beating anymore.

"I-is she dead?"

"Ethan, leave now." The angry father said.

"But dad…"

"I SAY LEAVE NOW; YOU'RE NOT MY SON ANYMORE!" Ethan started cry and ran away from the house.

After all he did, he didn't want all of this to happened he just wanted to have a straight life. But the only thing is to get the pain go away was this… He didn't have a choice the only choice he could possibly make the pain go away…

So he grabbed the rope on his neck and end his life crooked…

"_In a little crooked home…"_

**A/N: I know this sucks but whatever. I just have to do it. I just like this creepy song for some reason. It may be crossover so yeah enjoy.**


End file.
